This invention relates generally to the field of telephone systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for testing an assembled telephone.
Telephone systems and other electronic devices generally include electronic circuitry for controlling various operational functions of the device. For example, a telephone system may include a cordless telephone system having electronic circuitry contained within a base unit of the system and electronic circuitry contained within a mobile unit of the system. The electronic circuitry may control data communication between the base unit and the mobile unit and may control various other operational functions of the cordless telephone system.
Telephones and other electronic devices are generally constructed by disposing the electronic circuitry within a housing to protect the electronic circuitry from damage caused by moisture, impact, or other types of damage that may result from having exposed electronic circuitry. For example, the housing may generally include a base portion and a cover portion. The electronic circuitry is generally contained on a printed circuit board that is attached to either the base portion or the cover portion of the housing. Additionally, various electrical connections may be made between the electronic circuitry contained on the printed circuit board and external connections of the housing to support electronic communication between the printed circuit board and external devices. The base portion and cover portion of the housing are then secured to each other to enclose the electronic circuitry within the housing.
Once the housing is assembled, access to the electronic circuitry is generally limited. For example, the mobile unit of the cordless telephone system may include an electrical connection for a battery to supply power to the electronic circuitry contained within the mobile unit. However, the housing of the mobile unit generally prevents access to the electronic circuitry contained within the mobile unit housing. Therefore, testing the electronic circuitry after assembly and prior to delivery of the device generally requires manual operation of the device to ensure compliance with various operational specifications and requirements. However, manually testing the device is generally time consuming and cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system and method for testing an assembled telephone that provides greater flexibility and reliability. The present invention provides a system and method for testing an assembled telephone that addresses shortcomings of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method for testing an assembled telephone includes activating the telephone and automatically transmitting a poll command from a processor of the telephone on a bus of the telephone. The method also includes receiving a test command from a testing device connected to the bus in response to the poll command. The test command is operable to automatically initiate a test of the telephone. If the test command is not received by the processor in response to the poll command, the method includes automatically initiating a standard operational mode of the telephone.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a system for automatically testing an assembled telephone includes a testing device operable to transmit a test command to automatically test a feature of the telephone. The system also includes a housing of the telephone having an opening operable to receive the testing device. The system also includes a bus coupling a processor of the telephone to one or more peripheral devices of the telephone. The processor is operable to automatically transmit a poll command on the bus after activation of the telephone. The processor is further operable to receive the test command from the testing device in response to the poll command. The testing device is connected to the bus and the processor is further operable to automatically initiate a standard operational mode of the telephone if the test command is not perceived from the testing device.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. For example, in one embodiment of the invention, a mobile unit of a cordless telephone system includes a plurality of openings for receiving pins of a testing device. The pins of the testing device may be inserted through the openings to contact a bus of the mobile unit. After the telephone is activated, a processor of the mobile unit automatically transmits a poll command on the bus to detect the presence of the testing device. If the processor receives a test command from the testing device in response to the poll command, the processor performs various testing operations as directed by the testing device. If the processor does not receive a test command from the testing device, the processor automatically initiates a normal operational mode of the telephone. Thus, the present invention provides a convenient and reliable system and method for testing an assembled telephone system. Additionally, the present invention may be used to diagnostically test the assembled telephone prior to or after delivery of the telephone to a consumer.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.